Don Flack and Jessica Angell: Book of Poems
by Raven Mystique
Summary: i combined all my flangell poems into one story! this story will be every continuing as long as i continue to write flangell poetry. please read and review. all flangell poems i uploaded before can be found here.
1. In The Hands of an Angell

_**In the Hands of an Angell**_

Clasped hands drifting apart as a soft wind blows

The sun slowly comes out from where it was hiding

Behind the grey clouds

She smiles ever so slightly as the light from the sun dances across her face

Our eyes meet and just for a blink of a second her smile disappears

Slowly she turns her back and begins to walk away

As she does the light from the sun grows brighter and brighter

I closed my eyes and then open them to find the light had disappeared

The clouds had covered the sun and raindrops began to fall

I closed my eyes and then opened them

And when I did the light had returned and she stood there smiling

Slowly she extended her hand

A soft wind blows and the light danced across her face

I took her hand and together we walked away into the light

There was never a choice to be made

When I saw her again alive and well

The choice was already made

Because she had my heart in her hands

My heart will always be in the hands of an Angell.


	2. This Is Just To Say

This Is Just To Say…

I am sorry for that day  
For calling you and making you listen  
As the truck came through the window

I'm sorry for bringing light  
Into your life  
I wouldn't have done it  
If I knew I wasn't meant to stay

I am here to say  
That you don't have to hurt  
Because I slipped away  
I am here to say  
I am sorry for the pain  
That I cause you each day

I just wanted to say  
As I watch from above  
The words I know you need to hear  
The words you need to mend the pieces of your broken heart

I just want to say  
Three simple words  
That will someday make this okay  
Dearest Flack I'm sorry for the pain  
I would have never let myself become close to you  
If I knew I wasn't meant to stay

Dearest Flack I just wanted to say  
With all my love  
That I am sorry  
And that someday  
Everything will all be okay.


	3. My Heart Is In Your Hands

**A/N: the italized is angell speaking and the regular text is flack speaking. it is supposed to be spaced out differently than this but FF hates me right now. anyways another flangell poem for all flangell fans.**

* * *

_**My heart in your hands**_

When we first met

I gave you my heart

And when you died

I let you take it with you

I placed my heart in your hands.

_I'll hold onto your heart_

_I'll never let it fall or break_

_I'll keep it near my own_

_And maybe we can be near._

On a warm summer day

Just like any other

I turned to where your desk used to be

And I saw you sitting there working

And your beautiful smile

And just for that moment

It felt like we were near.

_I'll look over you from up above_

_I'll send you light_

_When darkness is all you see_

_I'll hold your heart_

_In my own to hands_

_So maybe you can feel the love_

_That I know you need._

When you slipped away from me

I made sure you took a piece of me with you

A piece I knew you would keep

I placed my heart in your hands

So you can take it with you

As you walk into the light

_You gave me your heart_

_And I'll keep it near_

_I'll hold it tight and never let go_

_As I walk away into the light_

When you died

You took a piece of me with you

The piece that was always yours

When you died

You took my heart

And kept it safe

_I took your heart_

_I kept it safe_

You took the one piece of me

That was always meant for you

_You gave me the one piece of you_

_That you decided it was just for me_

Hold my heart in your hands

_I hold your heart in my hands_

Don't let it fall

Don't let it break

_I won't let it fall_

_I won't let it break_

Take it with you

_I'll take it with me_

So someday we can be near

_So someday we can be near_

My heart's in your hands

_I have your heart in my hands._


	4. I'm From

I'm from…

I'm from a place

Hidden behind the clouds

I'm from a place

That shines the brightest

When the sun comes out.

I'm from a place

Where police cars line the streets

And honking horns fill the sky

I'm from the room

With the metal table and chairs

I'm from a place

That's just out of reach

Beyond the clouds and blue sky

I'm from a place where accidents happen

And people fade away.

Home is where you are

Where the sun shines bright

And the sound of honking horns fills the sky

I'm from a place

Where you will always be

Where you won't fade away

I'm from a place

Where you hand fits with mine

And two hearts meet

I'm from a place

Where every time our eyes meet

We smile

I'm from a place

Where it's always

You and me.


	5. Heaven and Back

_**Heaven and Back**_

I would have chased you to heaven and back

If you would've given me the chance

I've been there once before

So I already knew the way

I followed you there

So I could bring you back

But you told me you had to stay

You broke my heart that day

But that's okay

I would've chased you there anyway

I already knew the way

But that day I couldn't convince you to stay

You weren't the only one

That went to heaven that day

I followed you there

So I could bring you back

That day I went to heaven and back.

* * *

**A/N: this poem is told completely from Flacks POV. This is another poem about the day Angell died. More poems coming soon.**


	6. Walk With Me

Let's walk this road

That was laid out in front of us

Let's take our time

Since this road will eventually end

Let's go slow and enjoy each day

Because we don't know when the days will stop coming

Let's watch the sunset

Because we don't know when the last will be

Walk this path with me

Under the moon and stars

Or the sun and clear blue skies

Walk with me

But let's go slow

Let enjoy the scenery

Since we will only see it once

We've reached the end

We must part ways

My journey has come to an end

But yours is just beginning.


	7. A Flangell Valentine

On this Valentine's Day

I want to tell you

I love you with all my heart

And that when I am with you

There is nowhere else I would want to be

I want to tell you

That when I am with you

My heart is complete

There is no one else I would rather be with

On day created to celebrate love

I cherish every day we spend together

I love you with my whole heart and being

Whatever the future has in store for us

I want you to remember

That you are the love of my life

You are my forever and always

And on this day made for love

You're the only person I want to be with

I love you

And I just want to say

Happy Valentine's Day.

* * *

_**A/N: i know this is a day late but better late than never! This is my Valentines Day flangell poem dedicated to all Flangell fans. This poem is told completely for Angells POV which is a first for me since i usually write from flacks POV or i alternate between the two. So please tell me what you think and i hope to write more poems soon for all the flangell fans out there!**_

**_Please read and review_**

**_~TK_**


End file.
